1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglass case, and more particularly to an eyeglass case having a receptacle for containing contact lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of types of cases for containing eyeglasses are known. Of these, certain dual-function eyeglass cases existing in the art may have some tangential general relevance to the present invention. Of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 683,417 to Weinstein, 1,004,474 to Schnorr, 1,649,255 to Robinson, and 3,000,417 to Goldstein, each of which teaches a case for containing two pairs of eyeglasses. Similarly, of general interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,638 to Dishart which teaches an eyeglass case for containing a pair of spectacles, a nail file, a comb, a nail clipper, and a magnifying glass. While eyeglasses and cases for storing them have been in use for centuries, contact lenses have a shorter history, having come into general use in the 1960's. Contact lenses have rapidly grown in popularity as technology has produced more comfortable and affordable lenses and many previous eyeglass wearers now use contact lenses. Despite technological advances, contact lenses still exhibit certain disadvantages, such as, limited oxygen permeability and a propensity to become dirty and infected with bacteria. It is therefore common for a contact lens wearer to remove their lenses periodically for cleaning and/or to give their eyes a rest from the intrusion of irritating contact lenses. A backup pair of eyeglasses is usually employed to correct vision while the contacts are removed. Thus, cases for storing and carrying contact lens have become quite common. Of these, the ordinary dual cup contact lens case having a pair of lens cups with threaded or snap on lids and affixed to a base plate appears most relevant to the present invention. While numerous designs presently exist for eyeglass and contact lens cases, the prior art does not reveal an eyeglass case suitable for simultaneously carrying contact lens.